Triplets in Trouble
by 101dragon
Summary: *Sequel to Penelope Jackson* It has been a few months since the battle and now Camp Half-Blood is having a great Karaoke Night. Until Percy, Penny, and Perry get kidnapped and sent deep into the Duat. Now it's up to Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Amy, and Tina to save the triplets... before they lose them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**The Triplets are back! Welcome to the incredible sequel where things are revealed! ... I've said too much. **

**Anyway enjoy Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

Perry's POV

I was heading for the dining pavilion when someone crashed into me. I scrambled up quickly and spun around to see my sister.

"Get out of my way, Perry." Penny hissed before running towards the woods.

A few seconds later, Nico, Piper, and Leo came running up beside me.

"Which way did she go?" Leo demanded.

"Penny went that way." I said pointing towards the woods before asking. "Why are you guys chasing her?"

"Nico wants Penny to do Karaoke night with him and Piper and I agreed to help him out." Leo replied grinning.

"Really?" I asked Nico.

He nodded so I said.

"Then you'd better hurry before she gets out of camp because she will never sing willingly unless she thinks she's all alone."

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"Caught her singing one time." I replied shuddering.

"Is she that bad of a singer?" Leo asked.

"No she's a wonderful singer, it's just what she did to me after she found out I had listened." I replied. "I still have scars."

They grimaced and then Nico said.

"Well we'll see you later. It's going to take us all day to catch Penny."

"Yes it probably will even if you try shadow traveling." I agreed.

Nico nodded and then the three of them ran towards the woods. I stood there for a minute and then I went to tell Percy what Nico planned to make Penny do. Man, he was going to be surprised.

Penny's POV

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this.

See Nico, Leo, and Piper had hunted me down, pinned me so I couldn't run away, and charmspeaked me into doing Karaoke Night. Now I was wearing a sea green skirt and a white blouse which I absolutely _despised_. I didn't get why we had to be fancy for a stupid karaoke night.

Anyway I was sitting near the back of the amplitheater, waiting for the night to be over with. I could describe all the songs but then I'd have to kill myself for mentioning them again. It was a long time before it was time for me to go up with Nico.

We both walked towards the stage. As soon as we were on it, Nico took one of the mikes and said.

"Hey everyone, Penny and I will be doing a duet and we'll be singing-"

He was cut off as the lights went off. I was a lot calmer than other campers considering I didn't faint. Seriously, I heard at least seven people hit the ground with a thud.

I waited for the lights to come back on but before they did. I felt someone grab my arm. I tried to yank it away but the person wouldn't let go. I wanted to punch whoever it was.

Then I felt myself slipping into a strange place so I did what any reasonable person would have done.

I screamed.

Nico's POV

My blood ran cold when I heard the scream. I tried to pinpoint it's source but it seemed to have disappeared. A second later, the lights came back on.

I turned around expecting to see Penny but all I saw was an empty spot.

"Where's Penny?" I asked sighing. I figured that she had caused the blackout to get out of singing.

"I don't know but Perry's disappeared as well." Amy said frowning.

I looked around for both of them before I heard Annabeth exclaim.

"Percy's gone too!"

I was surprised at that. Percy wouldn't leave the Amphitheater tonight unless Penny had threatened him while she was leaving. And the only thing that had been heard were a few thuds and a scream.

Everyone was looking around for the triplets now. That is until Rachel approached Amy, Annabeth, and I. Her eyes were misty and she opened her mouth and said.

_"Three siblings have been kidnapped _

_ by the one who was once trapped_

_ they may be lost to all of their friends_

_ unless five can join and make amends_

_ with the egyptian gods who feel cheated."_

With that there could be no doubt. The triplets were in trouble.

**Author's note. **

**Dun dun dun! That's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Ok so I know this is a late update but I was having trouble writing this chapter. I even had to ask for help but I never got a response so if this late chapter is terrible then don't blame me. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Amy's POV

I was mad. Not only had my best friend been kidnapped but my boyfriend as well. I was about to burst into flames out of anger. No correction, I was already on fire and it was taking a lot out of me to not set the whole camp on fire.

Nico, Annabeth, and I were in a council meeting so that we could decide who the other quest members would be. If this was a normal quest, we would already be ready to go but since the prophecy said five we needed to two more people.

"So who should we take?" Annabeth asked.

"Tina." I replied instantly. I thought it would be a good idea to take the daughter of Hades. Plus, she really wanted to go on a quest.

"What!" Nico exclaimed before firmly saying. "She is not going."

"Oh come on, Nico, she's been pestering me about going on a quest for a while and if she doesn't get to do it this time, she'll kill us." I complained.

Nico didn't say anything for a minute and then he said.

"Fine but if she get's killed, I'm killing you."

"Alright." I replied before asking. "Who else should we take with us?"

"Leo." Nico replied.

I nodded. If his sister was going, it was only fair that my brother would also be going.

"Ok so we're taking Leo and Tina?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." I replied before standing up and saying. "I'd better go tell Leo about the quest."

They nodded and then Nico said.

"I'd better go tell Tina as well."

Tina's POV

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book, when Nico shadow traveled into the room. I nearly fell out of bed. I hated when Nico did that.

"Why do you always do that?" I demanded.

"Because it's funny." Nico replied before saying. "Tina, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Well there is going to be a quest to find the triplets and they think that you should come with us." Nico said and I got excited.

"YES!" I yelled. "I get to go on a quest!"

"Yes but if you do anything to risk yourself, I'll kill you personally." Nico said sternly.

"Oh relax, little brother." I said grinning.

"Oh for the love of... I was born way before you were!" Nico complained.

"Then explain why you are fifthteen and I am sixteen." I said raising an eyebrow.

"You are so annoying." Nico growled.

"Love you too, bro." I said grinning.

Leo's POV

I was working on creating a mini-festus, when Amy crashed into Bunker 9.

"What the Hades, Amy!" I exclaimed.

"Triplets-quest-you-going-no choice-force you." Amy said breathing pretty hard.

"What?" I asked.

Amy caught her breath and then she said.

"We're going on a quest to find the triplets and you are going. I don't care what you say, I will force you to go."

I stared at her for a moment and then I nodded. I knew that there was no way I could argue with her.

"Ok then I'm going to go pack and you should as well. I have no idea how long we will be gone." Amy said after a minute.

And with that she spun around and ran out of the room. I sighed and then proceeded to follow her.

**Author's note.**

**So this chapter was just about getting the quest together. And it was short. But don't worry, the next chapter will update the triplets status and it should be longer if I am correct. Anyway remember to review... or favorite... or follow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**So now it is time to see how the triplets are doing. Hopefully, no one has been injured (I'm not refering to the triplets on this one) or killed (still not refering to the triplets). **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Penny's POV

I _hate _Duat kidnappings. Always so complicated and hard to escape from. And there was too much sand. Haven't the Egyptians ever heard of rocks or stone or dirt? Why so much _sand_?

Let me explain, I was waiting for my brothers to wake up as they were kidnapped as well for some reason. We're in a really sandy place in the Duat. For some reason, our kidnapper had left us here without so much as a guard. Strange, really strange.

The really bad thing about this was that I couldn't feel Zeus's head in mind. That meant I couldn't send word back telling everyone that we had been kidnapped and sent into the Duat. I doubted that anyone even knew we were here.

Suddenly, Perry shot up screaming. I instantly went to him and said.

"It's alright, Perry, it's alright."

He calmed down after a minute but he was still shivering like crazy.

"Penny, where are we?" He asked after a moment.

"In the Duat." I replied.

Perry stared at me for a moment and then he asked.

"How did this happen?"

"Well I was participating in karaoke night and someone grabbed me and dragged me into some kind of portal, I think." I replied. "I don't know about you."

"That's what happened to me as well but why would someone kidnap us?" Perry asked. "More importantly why would they send us to the Duat?"

"Well we do have Magician blood." I pointed out and then I asked him. "Do you feel your connection with Hades?"

"No." He replied shaking his head. "It's like he was never there."

"I can't feel Zeus either." I said. "I guess they can't be in places where Egyptian gods rule."

"I guess not." Perry agreed.

Just as he finished talking, Percy woke up. He sat up and asked.

"What happened?"

"We were kidnapped and sent into the Duat." Perry replied.

"WHAT!" Percy yelled.

"And we can't get a connection with Zeus or Hades since we're in a place where Egyptian gods rule." I added.

Percy shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. Then he asked me.

"How do we get out of the Duat?"

"You're not going to like this but..." I took a deep breath and then I finished. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Perry's POV<p>

First, I had a terrible demigod dream. Then, I find out that we're kidnapped and I can't tell Hades to get us some help. And now, Penny doesn't know how to get us out of here. I have the worst luck ever.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I demanded.

"I've never been sent into the Duat except for dreams and this is no dream." Penny snapped. "I have no idea how we're supposed to get out of this one."

"But you hosted Nepthys, surely you learned something from her!" I exclaimed.

"I learned a lot of things from her but I didn't learn how to get us out of here." Penny snapped again.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Find someone who does know how to get out of here and ask them." Penny replied.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Percy asked.

"We start walking and hope that we run into someone." Penny said standing up.

That was better than doing nothing so I stood up as well as Percy. Penny gave us a reassuring smiled and then she started walking.

We had nothing to do other than follow.

**Author's note. **

**And so the triplets set out to find a way to get out of the Duat. Tune in next time to see who they meet and how the searchers are doing. Also remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Anyway enjoy Chapter 4 in which we will go back to the quest members as they search for the triplets. **

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

"Ok so where should we start looking first?" I asked.

None of them said anything at first and then Annabeth snapped her fingers and said.

"We should talk to Hades."

"What!" Tina yelped.

"Think about it, Perry was hosting Hades, if anyone knows where at least he is, Hades does." Annabeth said. "And since you and Nico are both children of Hades, it will be easier for you two to go talk to him."

"She has a point." Amy said.

Tina looked scared. I didn't blame her, she would be meeting her father in person for the first time. I put an arm around her to comfort her.

"You don't have to come with me when I go to talk to him, Tina." Nico said to her. "I can talk to him alone."

Tina took a deep breath and then she said.

"No, I'll go with you. Besides I have to meet dad eventually."

"Then we should go." Nico said. "The sooner this is over with, the sooner the triplets will be out of trouble."

We all nodded and then Nico and Tina shadow traveled to one of the entrances to the underworld.

Nico's POV

Tina and I were heading down into the underworld without the others. It was too dangerous for them to come with us so we went alone. As we descended deeper into the underworld, I could see Tina visibly becoming more and more nervous.

"Relax, sis, dad's not that bad." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it's just that this is the first time that I'll be meeting him in person and I'm nervous about it." Tina said nervously.

"It'll be fine, besides I know from Perry that he likes you." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah but I can't help myself from being nervous." Tina said.

"It'll be fine." I repeated.

She nodded and we continued down into the underworld.

Tina's POV

When we reached Hades's palace, Nico didn't stop for the guards and I followed his lead. They wouldn't hurt me since I was a child of Hades, right?

They didn't and soon Nico and I were standing in front of our father.

"Nico, Tina." Hades said.

"Father." Nico said respectfully and I echoed him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"We wanted to know if you knew where Perry was, the triplets have been kidnapped and we need to get them back." Nico replied.

Hades nodded but he was frowning slightly as he said.

"I would answer you children but I have no idea where Perry is."

My jaw dropped. Penny said that no matter what anyone who was hosting a god could be located by said god. If Hades couldn't locate Perry, then nobody could.

"But-" Hades said and I raised my head as he said. "I know somebody in Elysium who may be able to track them down."

"Who?" Nico asked eagerly.

"His name is Theseus Chenner but according to a few souls he prefers to go by Thece." Hades said and I wondered why he had paid enough attention to this boy to remember his nickname. "He is a very good tracker and should be able to help you find the triplets."

Nico and I nodded. We were about to leave when Hades said.

"Find my host."

We nodded again and then we headed out to Elysium.

When we reached Elysium, several spirits bowed to Nico and I as we passed. I thought it was kind of weird but since we were children of Hades it was only to be expected.

Nico asked the people in Elysium where we could find Thece and they directed us to the archery range. I saw a boy, maybe twelve years old, shooting arrow after arrow and landing most of them in the bulls-eye.

"Hello, would you happen to know where we could find Thece Chenner?" Nico called out to the spirit.

The boy turned. I saw that he had auburn hair and silver eyes. He set his bow down and walked over to us.

"Thece Chenner at your service." He said bowing. "What can I do for you?"

"We need your help finding a few demigods." Nico said.

"That's all people ever need me for." Thece sighed and then he got cheery again and he asked. "Who am I locating?"

"Percy Jackson, Perry Jackson, and, last but definetly not least, Penelope Jackson." Nico replied.

Thece's jaw dropped. He stared at us for a minute and then he stuttered.

"Does this Penelope have black-hair and sea-green eyes?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"She- she was my adopted sister, back when I was alive." Thece stuttered.

I was shocked. Penelope had a foster brother? I think Nico was just as shocked because we were both staring at him.

"She was your adopted sister?" Nico asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Thece said and then his head snapped us and he asked. "Why do you need me to help find her?"

Nico and I looked at each other and then Nico said.

"She and her brothers were kidnapped."

Thece's mouth dropped open and he just stared at us for a moment before demanding.

"Who took her, who took my baby sister?"

I glanced at Nico and then I said.

"One, don't ever let her hear you call her that, she will kill you."

"Really?" Thece asked and we both nodded. "Wow, Penny has changed a lot."

"She hasn't changed in the time I met her, the first time I met her, she set an earthquake on me and pinned me to the ground." Nico said.

"Really? She did that to you?" I asked him laughing. "Wow, Penny definetly is the meanest girl I've ever met."

Thece laughed and then he said.

"She was never like that when she was five, she was one of the sweetest girls you ever met."

"I find that hard to believe." Nico said disbelievingly.

"It's true, when she was five, she would never even slap anyone." Thece said laughing. "She didn't even punch bullies."

Nico and I looked at each other and then we laughed.

"That's so not Penny, if you so much as look at her the wrong way now, she'll break you." I said grinning and then I frowned as a thought came to me. "We may want to stop talking about this because if she ever hears about this, all three of us will be broke in ways that we do not want to be broken."

"Yeah we'd better stop talking about that now." Nico agreed.

The three of us were silent for a moment and then Thece asked.

"Does Penny still have that bronze dagger with the dragon hilt I gave her?"

I thought about it for a minute and then I turned to Nico and asked.

"That sounds like Perry's dagger, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Nico agreed.

"She gave it away?" Thece asked sounded disapointed.

"Perry needed a weapon and Penny provided it." I explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Thece sighed and then he said. "Well at least he has it. That will make it easier to track him down."

"Why?" I asked.

"I put spells on all of my weapons that allows me to locate them." Thece explained. "And since that dagger used to be mine, I have one on it as well."

I nodded and then Thece got a concentrated look on his face. After a moment, he snapped up and he said.

"I think I know where they are but I'm not sure how to get to them."

**Author's note. **

**And so we meet a character from Penny's past. I hope you readers liked it and remember to REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.**

**To Sastt: Sastt, Sastt, Sastt, where would I be if I just told you? I can't just tell you who his parents were. And I can't just tell you how he died. That would go against everything Authoresses (inside joke) stand for! Also thanks for the story. Nice to hear something different from what everybody else posts.**

**Anyway let's get back to the story. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

We had been walking for what seemed like hours to me. And so far we had found absolutely no one! This place was basically deserted.

"Penny, do you even know where we are?" Perry asked.

"Yes." She replied and I looked up, hoping that if she knew where we were than she would know where the nearest source of water is. "We're in the Duat."

I shouldn't have got my hopes up.

"But where in the Duat?" Perry asked.

"I don't know. Everything looks the same here and I can't even find a pesky Egyptian god." Penny said huffing in annoyance.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I'm hoping that we run into one of the nicer gods, like Anubis or Nepthys." Penny replied.

"Doesn't Nepthys hate me?" I asked recalling the first time I had spoken to the river goddess.

"She doesn't hate you, she just finds you annoying." Penny replied smiling a little before adding. "Besides, she's the one who is most likely to help us. Not many gods like me since I've threatened to beat them up or, in Anubis's case, have beaten them up."

Perry and I shook our heads and Perry said.

"You really like to beat up people, don't you?"

"Shut-up." Penny said her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Fine." Perry huffed before adding. "Let's just keep moving. If the guy who kidnapped us finds us, we may not get away so easy."

We nodded and kept moving.

Tina's POV

"What do you mean you don't know how to get to them?" I demanded before Nico could. Nico was downright scary when he was angry.

"They're in some place that I doubt even the gods have entered." Thece replied holding his hands up. "It's a very sandy and a very magical place."

Nico snapped his fingers and said. "That's the Duat. Penny always described the Duat like that."

"Um... what's the Duat?" Thece asked.

"You know how the Greek and Roman gods are real?" I asked, once he had nodded, I continued. "Well the Egyptian gods are real too only they don't go around having demigods, they let these people called Magicians to do their work for them. Most of the Egyptian gods live and exist only in the Duat and it's very hard to get to unless you are a Magician or a person who is a hosting a god."

Thece digested this information for a moment and then he shuddered.

"I cannot imagine my mother in my head, that's just creepy."

"I agree with that. Did you know that Penny, Perry, and Percy are hosting the big three? It's kind of creepy especially when we're taking to Perry and our dad at pretty much the same time." I said shivering.

"I can only imagine." Thece said before adding. "But it would be even worse if one of them were actually hosting my mother. They'd be liable to beat up every male that ever came near them."

"Why?" I asked. I was curious to hear why his mother would make them do that.

"Well my mom, to begin with she didn't have me the normal way, in fact I think she hated the fact that the way she had me, I was basically a disappointment for one simple reason, I was male." Thece said stuttering a ittle bit.

That last statement got my attention. What mother would hate their own child just because he was male? That's when it hit me.

"You're mother is Artemis, isn't she?" I asked. Nico must have reached the same conclusion as me since he didn't gasp or do anything of the sort.

Thece nodded reluctantly.

"She basically claimed me in a way that no one except myself would notice. And whenever I went to camp, I was basically unclaimed since no one believe me when I told them. I was unaccepted since they thought that I was just lying for attention."

I felt sorry for Thece. No one deserved that kind of life. Not even a forbidden child.

"I understand where you're coming from, Thece, I didn't feel accepted at first at camp either. I think people still are wary of me and the only reason that they don't treat me differently anyway is because of my girlfriend." Nico said and I felt bad for him as well. I also felt angry. No one should be wary of my brother if anything they should be wary of Penny!

"Thank you, son of Hades, that makes me feel better." Thece said smiling. After a minute, he said. "Anyway, if what you said about this Duat is correct, then you'll have to find some Egyptian gods to host. From there you need to get into the Duat, and start searching. I would come with you but I'm still only a ghost."

"You've done enough, thank you for your help." I thanked the ghost before asking. "Would you like us to pass on a message to Penny?"

"Would you?" Thece asked getting excited.

"Of course." I replied.

"Tell her that I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago. Also tell her that I miss her." Thece said and I nodded. I didn't know what he was talking about when he said 'for what happened' but I was willing to pass on the message. Besides, Penny would understand what he meant.

Thece smiled and then he went back to his archery practice while Nico and I headed back up to the land of the living.

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Tina and Nico came back out of the entrance, Leo asked.

"So what did you find out?"

"Well we know that the triplets are in the Duat now." Tina replied almost hesitantly. "We're going to have to go there to get them back."

"But half-bloods can't go to the Duat! That's only for Magicians and godlings!" Amy exclaimed. I could hear fear in her voice but I didn't know why she was so afraid.

I knew what we had to do. We would have to become godlings and each of us would have to host an Egyptian god. I stared at Amy, hoping to get that point across to her.

And it must have because after a moment, she paled. She backed away and said.

"No no no no! We're not going to host some Egyptian gods. We're not Magicians, we can't handle that."

"Yes we can. We're demigods. How hard can it be to host an Egyptian god?" Tina asked.

"How are we even supposed to host an Egyptian god?" Leo asked. "It's not like we can just call one up and ask 'hey I think you're a pretty cool Egyptian god, can I host you?'."

"We'll need to talk to Carter and Sadie." I said, though I didn't particularly having to ask people for help. "They'll know how we can host an Egyptian god."

"Well then, it looks like we're going to Brooklyn!" Tina exclaimed and for some reason Leo started laughing.

**Author's note.**

**And that's a wrap! This chapter was more of a filler but I still hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, remember to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Amy's POV

We were currently talking to Carter and Sadie Kane, trying to figure out how the five of us were supposed to host the gods. Apparently, we weren't the only ones who had no idea how to.

Carter was pouring over a book, reading like there was no tomorrow while Sadie was asking the god she had in her head (I think it was Isis, but I could be wrong), if she knew anything. In other words, they were being no help at all.

Finally, after two hours, Tina slammed her hands down onto the table and demanded.

"How hard can it be to host a few gods? I mean seriously, can't we just summon them and then have them allow us to host them."

Everyone looked at her. Nobody said anything for a moment and then Sadie said.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Are you kidding me? That's a terrible idea! Only Penny could get away with that!" Carter exclaimed.

"No think about it. We summon five gods, make them allow those five to host them and poof, the five of them go off to the Duat to find the triplets." Sadie said before adding. "Besides, it's not like we have a better idea."

"But what if one of the gods decide to blast them?" Carter asked.

"Eh, we've all been there. And also if one of the gods were to blast Nico or me, then they would have to talk to Penny who would then kill them." I replied smiling as I thought of my violent friend.

"Ok then." Carter said grudgingly. "Which gods should we summon anyways?"

"Nepthys, Anubis, Thoth, Geb, and Atum." Tina replied without much thought.

So of course, everyone stared at her in shock. She just raised her eyebrow and asked.

"What?"

"Two things, one: I would never guess that you would suggest those gods and goddesses, and two: I wouldn't expect you to even know those gods and godesses." Sadie replied before adding. "Besides, Walt is hosting Anubis."

"Please, I've hung out with Penny long enough to know who several Egyptian gods and goddesses were, plus I've been giving some thought on who would host them." Tina replied. "And also, more than one person can host a god/goddess, they usually just like hosting one at a time."

"But why those gods?" Carter asked.

"Well we'll probably need Nepthys since she knows Penny the most. Anubis is similar to Nico in a way so I decided that he should probably host him. Besides, Penny knows Anubis. Thoth matches Annabeth perfectly with their know-it-all attitudes. Atum is a creator, he made several things, so he'd probably go well with Leo. As for Geb, I was running out of gods that might fit the five of us." Tina replied and everyone stared at her because she had planned this out almost perfectly.

The only thing I could think of to say was: "I'm not hosting Nepthys."

Tina laughed and said.

"I really didn't expect you to want to. I'll take Nepthys you can take Geb."

"Who's Geb?" I asked.

"Earth god, like Nut but he has to do with the earth." Carter replied.

I nearly choked. Earth god? As in, a god that could be like Gaea. I shook my head and said.

"I'd rather have Nepthys."

"Oh come on, Geb probably isn't like Gaea. And that was before you came to Camp Half-Blood so you can't really judge." Tina chantised me.

"She almost destroyed the entire camp, and the entire demigod population, I think I have a right to judge." I snapped.

"Um... what are you talking about?" Carter asked.

"There's this goddess, well primordial, who's an earth goddess and she almost destroyed the entire camp a few months before we met Penny." Leo explained. "Everyone, even the new campers, know about it and therefore we are a little wary around gods/goddesses who control the earth."

"Oh that makes sense." Carter said before snapping his fingers and saying. "How about instead of hosting Geb, one of you hosts Nut, the sky goddess?"

"That'll work." Tina said nodding.

"I'm cool with the sky goddess." I agreed before adding. "I think I'm going to laugh at her name before this is all over though. Seriously, that goddess must be a real nut."

Leo started laughing.

"Ugh, why does everybody say that?" Carter groaned.

"Maybe because her name is Nut?" Tina suggested.

Carter didn't reply to that.

Tina's POV

I could describe everything we had to do to summon and start hosting the Egyptian gods, but I'm not going to because that took a long time and Leo's senseless chatter made me forget most of it.

Anyway, I now have the river goddess, Nepthys, in my head. And she is just as annoying as Penny said she was.

"Ok so now we just have to get to the Duat and rescue the triplets, no problem right?" Leo said cheerfully.

_Wait a second. _Nepthys said in my head. _The triplets are in the Duat?_

"Yes. I would have thought you already knew this." I said to her. The others looked perplexed for a moment and then they realized that I was talking to Nepthys.

_Oh this is not good! Not good at all! _Nepthys exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

_Let me take control so I can tell everyone. _Nepthys said.

"Only if I can have it back after you are done." I said.

She confirmed that she would give me control back and then she started speaking.

"If Penny is in the Duat, then the triplets are in more danger than they would be if Penny wasn't there."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"It has to do with her fatal flaw." Nepthys began.

"Power?" Amy suggested. Nepthys shook our head.

"Hubris?" Annabeth suggested.

"No. Niether of those are her fatal flaw." Nepthys replied and when Leo opened his mouth to say something, she said. "Loyalty isn't her fatal flaw either."

"What is her fatal flaw?" Nico asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't tell anyone this information, mostly because Penny would make me fade, but Penny's fatal flaw is what no one would expect it to be." Nepthys said uneasily.

"Which is?" Leo prompted.

"Her fatal flaw is fear." Nepthys said shocking everyone in the room.

**Author's note.**

**We are done with this chapter! Was anyone surprised to learn Penny's fatal flaw? I'd be surprised if you weren't. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
